


Sweet Dreams

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "'How's your stomach?' Jev immediately asked. Daniel blinked in surprise, but then pouted.'It's not funny, it hurts.' He said , hoping for some understanding from the Frenchman. Jev just shrugged."Or, the one where Daniel eats one too many m&m's, much to JEV's dismay





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're finally back after a bit of a break for the series. Dr3amingInColour's been a little busy with a trip to Oslo, alongside attending the British gp weekend, and will be off to Hungary for the Grand Prix (so fic probs won't be uploaded then). MerlinSpecter's been in Italy and is now in the United States, so has also been travelling, which is why fic has been a little inconsistent. But hey, we found time to write this masterpiece, based at the French gp. Expect Austria to come soon, and then Britain, Germany & Hungary in early August :)

Daniel knew he shouldn’t but he just couldn’t resist. His diet excluded all sweets, and normally he never had any around, but this weekend JEV was there, and the Frenchman always brought a secret stash of candy. He’d learnt it from their days as teammates, Daniel over at his hotel room more often than not, and they’d share the candy Jev managed to sneak into the hotel.

From what Dan had seen, Jev had changed very little, and Daniel was almost certain this meant the FE driver must have some candy, especially since he wasn’t driving at the weekend.

That was why he was sneaking to Jev’s hotel room, trying to find the hidden stash of sweets he knew jev would have somewhere. He had sweet talked his way into getting a key to Jev’s room and just hoped the Frenchman wasn’t back yet.

Thankfully, the Frenchman wasn’t in the room as Daniel entered, leaving him free to find the sweets. He found 2 bags of m&m’s hidden away in one of the suitcases and grinned as he took them out.

Making himself comfortable on Jev’s bed, he opened the first bag, throwing a handful of the chocolates into his mouth, enjoying the familiar taste.

An hour and two bags of M&M’s later, Daniel was regretting all his life choices, having eaten too many chocolates, just an hour before final F1 practice was due to kick off.

He groaned and rolled onto his side just as Jev walked into the room, the Frenchman letting out a startled yelp when he saw Dan on his bed.

“What are you doing here!” Jev exclaimed after some muttered French curse words.

“I was hungry, okay?” Daniel whined, pouting as Jev cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of the empty m&m bags.

“So you thought you might as well ruin your diet? And my mood?”

“I didn’t think you’d mind?” Daniel said innocently.

“Of course I do! Now I don’t have any for myself anymore, you ass.” Jev said, hitting Dan’s arm.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay.” Daniel said with a pout. He sat up, groaning at the pain in his stomach. “Oh shit I’ve got practice in 20 minutes!” he then yelped. Jev watched in amusement as Daniel scrambled off the bed and towards the door, a hand still pressed against his stomach.

“Hope my m&ms will slow you down!” Jev called after him, grumpily folding his arms over his chest.

“You little shit!” Daniel yelled over his shoulder, flipping the Frenchman off before rushing out the hotel, making the short walk to the circuit.

~~~

Practice was pretty much hell for Daniel, his stomach not agreeing with the large amount of chocolate and making it hard for him to focus. Thankfully, he was pulled in after about 10 minutes, rain making it virtually impossible to continue.

Getting out the car, he was surprised to see jev standing in the garage, talking with Christian at the back. It was a bit surprising to see jev back at red bull, but knew he and Christian were still on good terms and hadn't seen each other in a little while.

As Dan approached the pair, he frowned slightly, seeing the smug expression on the Frenchman's face. 

"How's your stomach?" Jev immediately asked. Daniel blinked in surprise, but then pouted.   
  
"It's not funny, it hurts." He said , hoping for some understanding from the Frenchman. Jev just shrugged.   
  
"Karma." He said, but there was a slight look of sympathy on his face.   
"Let's get you back to a hotel then, so you can digest all the candy you stole from me."Daniel shook his head   
  
"Can't... after quali?" He said. He honestly wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and to convince Jev to cuddle him, but he had no choice but to stay.

"Promise me you'll be there?" Jev answered, looking a little concerned. He reached out to touch Dan's hand, who smiled in return.   
  
"As long as you cuddle me, then yes."

\-----

After quali, Dan hurried back to the hotel, going straight to Jev's hotel room. The Frenchman opened the door after some insistent knocking from Daniel.   
  
"I'm still upset at you." Jev said as Daniel gave him an angelic smile and pushed past him, heading straight for the bed   
  
He plopped down and curled onto his side, arms around his stomach. He groaned and peeked up at Jev with sad eyes. Jev sighed and sat down next to him.   
  
"Move." He said, pushing Dan onto his back. The Aussie made a noise in  protest, but when Jev's hand soothingly rubbed over his stomach, he sighed.

"Mate, this feels good" Dan replied, contently stretching out a little more. Jev rolled his eyes.   
  
"If you hadn't stolen my m&m's, you wouldn't have needed this at all." He grumbled. Daniel grinned.   
  
"Another reason why eating them was a good idea, gives me more quality time with my Jev." He said with a wink. Jev scoffed, but continued to gently rub Dan's stomach.   
  
"Still doesn't mean you can eat my candy. I have nothing left now." He grumbled. Dan patted his back.   
  
"I'll buy you loads tomorrow, promise." He said, closing his eyes. He didn't see Jev blushing slightly, but did hear a nervous edge to the Frenchman's voice.   
  
"...There is something else you could give me..."   
  
"I'm too full for sex." Dan said before thinking. Jev let out a high pitched noise in answer.

"I... ehm..." Jev stuttered, not quite sure what to say in reply to Daniel.   
  
"But I could do with some cuddles?" Dan quickly said. Jev let out a shaky breath.   
  
"Sure." He said, before gently rolling Dan onto his side and laying down behind him. He hesitated for a moment before scooting closer and wrapping an arm around the Aussie. Daniel hummed contently and yawned.   
  
"All the eating made me tired." He mumbled. Jev let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Just sleep Dan, you need it tomorrow." He whispered, nuzzling his face into Dan's soft curls.  Daniel smiled contently.   
  
"Night Jev."   
  
"Goodnight Dan, and good luck tomorrow." Jev gently muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan's head.


End file.
